Teenagers & Kids
by Lilith1997
Summary: Kaname wishes to change his Relationship with Zero for the better. Zero's confused and wants to understand. Aidol is in love. Will the three get what they want? only time will tell when there brought together by an Incantation. (Sorry terrible at Summary's) This is a BoyxBoy love, will have Lemon in later! if you don't like it DON't read it((UP FOR ADOPTION, pm if interested))


Disclaimer: I've adopted this Story from a friend and have made a few changes, Also I do not own Vampire Knight or any of the Characters. I also have to confess the Characters my be a OOC and I may make a few mistakes; from my Dyslexia and not seeing the series in a long long time. Also there may be a few discrepancies in the fic. Feed back and notes for improvement welcome. Please R&R.

"hi" - Speech  
_'hi' - Thoughts  
_**"HI" - Shouting  
**_**"HI" - Incantations, curses and charms  
**_* - translated/explained at the end of the Chapter

Chapter 1

Once again Zero had caught Akaski Kain and Hanabousa Aidol out in the woods around the School grounds with a young girl form the day class, and Aidol had once again been close to biting the young girl while his cousin stood by. Zero after catching them brought them all before Headmaster Cross and the girls memories had been wiped of the incident and been sent on her way back to her dorm while Zero had been told to escort the boys to the Night dorm for Kuran Kaname to be informed and have him give them there punishments.

Standing in the main room of the Night dorm Zero glared at the Pureblood Vampire as he lectured once again the two troublesome Vampires before once again assigning them to Cleaning duties for the rest of the month; which was only two weeks. Zero fumed as it was once again the same punishment they were given.

_'Why is it always Cleaning! there Punishments should be more severe! especially if they just constantly keep doing it, if cleaning was enough punishment for them they would have stopped this behaviour by now!'_ Zero thought furiously as his aura started to become a lot darker around him as his anger grew.

"Kiryu, Thank you for once again bringing them here" Kurna's voice brought Zero out of his enraged thought s and his Lilac eyes focused more on the Pureblood Vampire with a dark glare, Zero nodded stiffly and prepared to leave the building.

"Kiryu, before you leave.. may i ask you a question?" Kuran asked his voice soft as he tried to once again reach out to Zero in a hope to befriend the silver haired boy, Zero's gaze became a little darker.

_'Why! why does he keep trying to change how we see each other! I am perfectly happy Hating him and all Vampire's'_ Zero thought furiously as he let out a small annoyed sigh, "Fine, Make it quick i have work to do" Zero said his voice laced with a dark edge to it.

Kaname smiled softly as he spoke "When was the last time you fed or took the blood tablets" Kaname asked gently in a soft and friendly manner, hoping to help the young ex-human should he need, and become closer to him.

Zero growled lowly "that is non of your dam business Kuran" Zero coldly snapped as the man in front of him the dark aura around him becoming darker.

"Kiryu, I only wish to help you if you'd let me" Kaname soothed as he spoke trying not to upset or anger the other in front of him, a little sadden at Zero's continued hostility around him, but not letting show on his face but couldn't prevent the emotion from showing in his Chocolate brown eyes.

Zero's growls louder fists clenched at his side as the dark aura around him becomes cold in his hostility "I DON'T WANT YOUR HELP" Zero grounds out in his anger, with a small deep breath he continues "Why would I WANT your Help" Zero managed to get out with a little more control on his anger as he resisted the urge to pull his gun on the Pureblood.

Kaname withheld the flinch of pain Zero's harsh comment caused him, the sadness grew within him as he continued to smile at the young hunter in front of him. "Kiryu I only wish to help you.." Kaname's replied softly as he looked at Zero his Brown eyes swimming in the sadness he felt as he continued to try to help the boy in front of him in any way, hoping to at least ease the boys pain and hostility.

As Zero kept eye contact with the Pureblood vampire in front of him, his mind raced as he watched a sadness swim within the depth of the Chocolate eyes, guilt slowly crepes into Zero as he knew the way he was acting was the source of Kaname's sadness  
_'He's always trying to change the way I see them... even though he out of all people knows, how Hunters are trained, it didn't change the fact while I may no longer be Human, I was still a Hunter... So why is it.. every time I'm around Kuran, I in a small way want to break the habit of hating him and the others in the Night Class...and its not entirely because of Kuran's attempts at Friendship ether, Deep within.. I've never truly Hated Vampire's.. at least not the sane and controlled ones, Just the Level E's...and the woman who killed my Family.'_ Zero thought warily as he continued to glare at Kuran, the Dark cold aura around him slowly shrinking and loosing its hostility.

"Kiryu, I.. I want to do anything in my power to help you, in any way..." Kaname said, his voice becoming softer as sadness leaked in threw, eyes continued to lock onto the Lilac orbs that glared at him, as he steeled himself from fidgeting. Zero blinked in shock at that his glare lessening as his mind cleared his thoughts enough to process what had been said to him by the Pureblood.

Kaname watched a little hopeful as Zero's eyes filled with shock, his glare barely noticeable _'he's not completely angry any more... maybe.. at least I hope.. he may slowly allow me to help him.. after all... this is the first time I've seen Zero not completely glaring at me with nothing but anger'_ Kaname thought hopefully as Zero processed what he had said.

Kain and Aidol stood quietly as they watched the two. Kain watched in surprise at the change he had just seen in the Hunter for the First time he was showing another emotion in front of them. _'hm.. maybe, just maybe... Kaname may get his wish for a better relationship with the young Hunter'_ Kain thought as he glanced at he shorter cousin as he to watched the two _'at least I hope so... not just for Kaname's sake but Aidol's too, then maybe he'll stop acting out just to have Zero look and speak to him even if it only is with hatred... I hate seeing him do this to himself, just for Zero to acknowledge him'_ Kain's thoughts became hopeful as his eyes turned back to the two in front of him.

Aidol's mind was racing as he took in the shocked excretion the young Hunter had as he and Kaname spoke._ 'He's opened himself up a bit.. that's good.. maybe there is hope for a better relationship with Zero..'_ Aidol thought as he bit the inside of his lip to prevent himself from breaking _'knowing that Zero was opening up to Kaname even a bit, didn't mean Zero would be like that with the rest of them.. especially with me.. after all, all I do is cause Zero trouble with the way I have been acting.. its not like i want to bite the Day class... or even piss Zero off, but if I don't... Zero wont even acknowledge me.. I just want Zero to look at me, even if its just in greeting'_ Aidol thought sadly as he continued to keep his eyes on Zero.

"Anything?" Zero asked as he spoke he noted there was a lot less anger in his voice than he realised as he glared once more, ignoring the fact he had slipped and showed his shock to the three in the room as his mind finial caught up._ 'what was he thinking saying something like that to a Hunter of all people... seriously, I mean.. what if it i asked him to allow me to chain him up and torture him?, or even kill on of the Vampire's in the Night dorm while saying it will help me?. Not that I would... this isn't helping me... why is it so hard to keep up the hate around them... maybe I should do something Hunter related... then maybe, Kaname will give up and these conflicting thoughts will stop'_ Zero thought desperately as he watches the Pureblood in front of him closely.

Kaname smiled softly "Of course Kiryu" Kaname stated with a little hope lacing his voice as he looked happily at the Silver haired Hunter in front of him. Zero kept his expiration neutral as he watched the hope and happiness fill the Vampire's eyes as his thoughts came to a screeching halt with one thought.

_'Kaname's eyes are beautiful when he's happy'_ Zero thought happily before shock filled him, looking at the Pureblood before him he thought about his answer as he tried to keep his thought neutral to prevent him from becoming more confused with his feelings. Zero finally decided what he would ask the Pureblood and levelled the Vampire before him with a neutral expiration.

"Then would you be willing to allow me to try a few Hunter Incantations on you?, they a little similar to Hunter curses but are not designed to harm Vampire's." Zero asked as he kept a little false anger in his tone as he spoke, with a small glare.

Kaname's happy smile grew a little as he looked at the young Hunter, the little bit of hope he felt grew more as he spoke "Of course Kiryu, id be happy to" Kaname replied allowing a little of the happiness he was feeling seep into his tone. Zero was shocked he had agreed without asking for more information, but it made Zero happy though he tried to deny it.

"Thanks.." Zero said a little awkwardly, the shock he felt could be heard in his tone, but Zero didn't notice as he tried to push all the emotions down inside of him. Kaname's Happiness grew as he looked at the Silver haired boy before him, taking not of the turmoil of emotions that could be seen in the Lilac eyes, hope of a better relationship with the young hunter was becoming more of a possibility than a dream for the Pureblood.

"Not at all Kiryu, I am happy to help you in any way that i can" Kaname replied, keeping as much glee from his voice he could. Zero taking a silent deep breath managed to shove his emotions to the side as he could.

"Alright.. would now be alright?" Zero said keeping the nervousness from his tone, he looked at the man before him. Kaname smiled and nodded, so taking another breath he decided, to tell Kaname the truth about the incantation he planned to test. "I.. Should probably let you know.. I don't know exactly what will happen as the book of incantations its from is extremely old and the last pages of it are lost.. only the incantation remains with no details of what is effects are or its uses." Zero stared keeping he eyes locked with Kaname's as he spoke. Kaname was shocked, he had not expected Zero to explain the incantation before he cast it but his shock was short lived as he swelled with giddy happiness at the progress he had made with Zero.

"That's fine Kiryu, thank you for telling me, but I am still more than happy to help you with this" Kaname said happily as he looked at the young hunter "this will allow you to know what the incantation does and from that you would be able to know what the uses are, so i am more that happy to help no matter the outcome" Kaname stated as seriously as he could while keeping his tone happy and light.

Zero was surprised by Kaname's complete willingness and seriousness in he attempt to help him, allowing a teeny-tiny smile to form on his lips. _'Kuran really does genuinely wanted a better relationship to form between us... maybe.. just maybe it wont be a bad thing to actually think about it and... possibly.. getting along with him and the others'_ Zero thought as he concentrated on his energy and let it build ready to cast the incantation.

"Alright.. I'll cast it now." Zero stated a little softly as he looked over at Kaname who nodded, seeing no hesitation or weariness in the Chocolate eyes, Zero took a quick glance at Akaski and Hanabousa's direction, hoping the incantation didn't effect the two as he hadn't spoke to ether or got there consent. Zero closed his eye and began the incantation...


End file.
